A wish on Christmas Night
by cherry fantasy
Summary: [Long oneshot, Christmas fic] Christmas wishes don't come true. Never. Kai knows it. He learned it the hard way. But what if this year was different...? [TyKa, hinted MaRa] NEW : EDITED VERSION


**Disclaimer : **Never owned Beyblade, never will. I get no money out of this, it's for entertainement purposes only.

**Warnings : **YAOI (maleXmale relationship), although in this fic it's more Shounen ai (meaning nothing graphic, just hugs and kisses). A bit of Kai-angst, and LOTS of fluffiness ! Also some OOCness I suppose, but it's almost inevitable while writing TyKa fluff.

**Pairings : **TyKa (obviously) and hinted MaRa

**A/N : This is the edited version of a one-shot I'd posted about a year ago, also around Christmas time. I added a few things, removed some others, made a few changes here and there... This one-shot is longer than the first version, but it follows the same idea. I just added some information. I think this new version is better, but hey that's just my opinion ! Anyway just read on and tell me what you think ! **

* * *

**.: A Wish on Christmas Night :.**

by cherry fantasy

* * *

Who said that on Christmas night your wishes can come true ? 

Who was the fool who said that ?

Well, whoever it was, they were greatly mistaking.

That was Kai's opinion, anyway.

Your wishes can't come true just because it reads December 25 on your calendar. What kind of stupidity was that ? There's nothing special about that particular day of the year. What makes it so different than the others ? Oh yeah there was all this commotion about gifts, Christmas tree, decorations, Santa Claus and all the such… What, there's nothing magic about that. What's magic in people dragging a tree in their house to put lights on it and a plastic star at the top ? What's magic about all those maniacs who almost kill each other at the mall during their _Christmas shopping_ ? What's magic about an old man with a beard distributing candy cans ? Nothing really. So what was so special about Christmas ? Kai didn't get it at all.

Most people seemed to love Christmas so much because it gave them an opportunity to pass time with their families, celebrate together and exchange presents. Kai never knew such thing. Or maybe he did, at one point, when he was little and his parents were still alive... But if that was true, he didn't remember any of it. It had all been ripped away from him when he was but a small child, long before his young mind could start building solid memories. And after that... Well, Voltaire sure as Hell didn't celebrate Christmas, or any other holiday for that matter. Nor did Boris or the Abbey.

It had been horrible, growing up there. No child should ever have to go through that. It was to protect himself, that Kai had made himself become so cold. It was to make sure that nobody would ever hurt him again that he had refused to make friends, to get close to someone. If he hadn't done that, if he hadn't hardened himself... He would've been broken. Beyond repair.

Even though, it had hurt him when he'd seen some of the other boys training at the Abbey, the ones lucky enough to have a family that cared about them, pack their things and go on Christmas vacation when came that time of the year. It was one of the rare, if not the _only_ vacation the boys were allowed. But Kai didn't even have that. Sure he would go home too, but they didn't celebrate anything. Kai passed two weeks alone in his luxurious cold room, reading or maybe drawing. He barely saw his grandfather, and that really was the only good thing.

There was no Christmas tree dragged into their large mansion, no friends invited and no presents. For Kai, Christmas may as well not have existed. His grandfather had made sure to tell him that such celebrations were meaningless. He'd made sure to tell Kai that giving presents was a sign of weakness, that Santa Claus was but a figment of stupid children's imagination and that enjoying something like Christmas was a total loss of time.

Nonetheless, for a time, Kai had kept a little piece of Christmas with him, never telling his grandfather of course. Why he'd did it, he still wasn't sure... Maybe because of his parents, who he knew had loved him even if he couldn't remember their faces. He remembered the smiles, a deep voice laughing with him, a soft lullaby sung to him before being put to bed... To honor those loving parents whose faces had escaped his memory, Kai had refused to stop believing in Christmas entirely. And so, each year on Christmas night, Kai would make a wish. Just one wish, never more. It was a small and fragile belief in him that if he made his wish on that particular night, it would be granted eventually. And each time, he wished for the same thing : to have someone care about him, someone who'd love him despite all his faults. Someone who'd forgive him his mistakes and sooth his fears, who'd make sure he was never alone again.

But when so many years had passed and that person still hadn't come, Kai had finally stopped believing. He'd withdrawn even more into himself, to forget the hurt and betrayal he was feeling. To forget the unfairness of it all. To forget he'd always be alone, because by then his faults were so great and his mistakes so big that there was no way someone would ever want him anymore.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, **he **had come. When Kai was at his worst, when he himself thought he was beyond saving, when he'd totally lost his belief... **he **had shown up. Reckless, loud, overly confident... **he**'d been like a fallen angel, eager and innocent and way too full of life. **He **had the biggest heart Kai had ever seen, coupled with a forgiving nature that would rival that of a saint. **He **gave everyone the benefit of the doubt, a chance to change for the better, and most of all **he** believed in their ability to do so.

**He **had been Kai's salvation, on so many levels, and **he** didn't even know it.

But even then, Kai was too far gone. He couldn't believe anymore. In his mind, his wish hadn't _really _been granted. Not in its entirety. The person was there, but that wasn't enough. Kai wanted them... **him**... to care about him a _certain_ way. But he knew that would never happen, because he didn't deserve it. He'd done too many wrongs.

Still, he caught himself dreaming, hoping, _wishing_... If only **he **could love him, in that way... If only Kai could have **him**, be with **him** always...

But he Goddamn knew by now that wishing served nothing. On Christmas or on any other day, it did nothing but give you false hopes about things that just weren't meant to be... Kai wouldn't be fooled a second time.

Suddenly, a voice called for him, bringing him out of his musings :

"Kai ! Come in ! You just HAVE to see the tree ! It's so cool !"

Kai sighed. He was sitting on the porch of Tyson's dojo, looking absently at the little snowflakes falling softly from the sky. The ground was already covered of them, coloring everything in white. It was creating a peaceful atmosphere, that and the dimming light of the setting sun... Kai liked this silence. It soothed his nerves and steadied his thoughts.

Ray, Kenny, Max and himself had come to pass Christmas at Tyson's home. The boy had asked them, and of course they hadn't been able to say no. Who could say no to Tyson anyway, Kai wondered. He had this way of bringing people to do whatever he wanted them to do, and it wasn't because he was three times Beyblade World Champion. It was just because he was… Tyson. That simple. There was this air about him, it was just hard to define. But it seemed to make others constantly gather around him. And when he was doing those puppy-dog eyes, you just couldn't refuse him anything. Damn Max and his personal lessons ! thought Kai.

The other four were presently all inside the dojo, helping Tyson decorate it for Christmas, which was tomorrow. Gramps had already decorated the outside, and Kai had to admit (even if it was reluctantly) that it was looking quite good. The old man was presently gone to a friend's house, having been invited to their Christmas party, and would only be back late in the night. He'd been reluctant to leave Tyson alone on Christmas eve, but the teen had assured him that he would be OK since his friends were coming over. After that it hadn't been hard to convince Gramps to go party the night away (that was definitely a weird thought, but Gramps was a weird man, after all... And Tyson was the first to say so !).

"Kai !" Tyson called him again from inside, "Are you frozen or something ? Come in already !"

Kai growled and got to his feet. That was typical Tyson. Never leaving him a moment of peace and quiet. Why had he fallen in love with this baka again ?

Yes, it was true. Kai had acknowledged it a year ago, just after their victory (well it was more like Tyson's victory) over BEGA. Although, the feeling itself had been there long before that, no matter how hard he'd tried to push it away at first... before realizing that Tyson was the one. The one he'd been searching for all his life, the one he'd lost hope to find. The one he'd wished for so many times on Christmas eve... The one who was there now, but whom Kai couldn't have anyway. Of course he knew that Tyson cared about him, but it was only as a friend. Never would he think of Kai as anything more. It was simply foolish to hope...

Maybe he was being punished, because he had stopped believing. That thought only made Kai angry and depressed, and even more reluctant to change his mind. Who would be cruel enough to put his greatest desire in front of his face then revel in the knowledge that Kai couldn't have it no matter how hard he wanted to ? It was infuriating, and it made his heart throb painfully in his chest... So close he was to taste love, yet so far.

Kai brushed some snow from his pants and walked inside. He was immediately assaulted by an overjoyed Tyson, who was bouncing around him like crazy, a big smile on his face :

"What were you doing, Kai ? A snowman ? Well it doesn't matter, you must come see the tree ! Max and I just finished putting the last decorations ! It's so beautiful, you won't believe it !"

Kai just removed his boots, trying not to smile at Tyson's enthusiasm. Tyson was just so... endearing. It was practically impossible not to be fond of the boy.

Said boy seemed to think that Kai was too slow, since he suddenly grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the living room. Kai suppressed a delighted shiver at the physical contact, lowering his eyes so that Tyson wouldn't see his troubled expression. Had he dared look at the teen, he would've probably noticed the sudden blush coloring Tyson's features…

They entered the living room where the others were waiting. Ray was sitting on the couch, calmly drinking a cup of tea. Max was snuggled against him, his head resting on the neko-jin's shoulder. It was a well-known fact now that the two of them were together. Looking at them, Kai found himself feeling slightly jealous. They were living his dream, and they didn't even know it.

Kenny was there too, sitting in a big arm-chair with his loyal computer on his lap.

Suddenly Tyson released his wrist and took a step forward. Kai felt very cold all of a sudden. It took every ounce of his legendary self-control not to raised his arm and grab Tyson once more. Then his secret crush made a gesture with his hands and exclaimed :

"Ta-da ! So what do you think ?"

Kai detached his attention from Tyson (as hard as it was) and looked at the Christmas tree standing in the left corner of the room. Blue, red, gold, green, pink… there was so much colors it was making him dizzy. But he had to admit that it looked good. It was beautiful, really. But less than a certain boy he wouldn't name...

"So ?" the said boy asked him, "Do you like it ?"

There was some kind of hope in Tyson's eyes when he looked at him. Losing himself in those chocolate brown pools, Kai could only answer honestly :

"I think it's beautiful" _'Like you...' _he added in his mind.

"Really ?" Tyson said with a huge smile, practically shining all over the place.

"Really" Kai repeated.

On the couch, Ray and Max gave him a little knowing smile. Tyson missed it, too occupied he was at explaining how Max and him had managed to get the star at the top of the tree, but Kai sure saw it. He glared at the two. Ray just rolled his eyes and Max giggled. Those lovebirds were apparently not afraid to be killed in their sleep… Or maybe they liked to live dangerously…

The rest of the evening passed rather calmly, except when Ray chased Tyson and Max during a good twenty minutes for stealing his hairbrush, or when Kenny came near to pass out when Tyson almost dropped his hot chocolate on his computer.

At eleven o'clock, everyone went to bed, except for Kai who went to sit on the porch again. He needed to think…

o0o

Who said that on Christmas night your wishes can come true ?

It made Kai so frustrated to think that some people actually _believed_ that fabrication. How could they ? There was nothing true in that statement. Kai knew it. He'd learned it the hard way.

He wanted to get angry at the world for making him think, once, that just because you wished for something it could happen. When he was a little boy he'd wanted to believe it so much... How cruelly he'd been deceived.

Feeling himself getting depressed, Kai tried to think of something else. Something pleasant.

He wasn't that surprised when his mind immediately decided to zero in on Tyson.

Tyson... Those silky blue hair and warm brown eyes had been Kai's downfall, and he'd fallen gratefully. Now, all that occupied his mind and his heart was Tyson. So strong, so loyal and determined… Kai owed him so much. Tyson had changed him like nobody else had ever been able to. He had been the first to befriend him when everyone else was just trying to avoid him. Tyson had believed in him, stuck by him, trusted him… He gave him friends, he gave him a family, he gave him hope. He forgave him every mistake, even the huge ones. Someone else would've just stopped trying. Not Tyson. _He_ persevered. And he succeeded. Now Kai's heart and soul were his to do as he pleased. The sad thing was, Tyson didn't even know it.

Kai sighed dejectedly. His life was just one big mess. He was miserable and there was nothing he could do about it. He'd never wanted something as strongly as he wanted Tyson's love. If he could just have that, he'd never ask for anything else in his entire life.

...But how strongly he wanted it wouldn't make it happen, right ? Life doesn't work that way. No matter how much you want something, if you're not meant to have it, you won't.

And wishing for it won't change a thing either. Christmas or no Christmas.

'_But really, what would it hurt ?' _Kai thought. _'Just one more time... one last time. I've never wanted something so much in my whole life... And after all, no one will know'_

At this point, anyway, what did he have to lose ?

And so, for the first time in years, Kai looked up at the starry night sky, his eyes slowly following the little white flecks that were still falling... and he wished :

"Please" he whispered softly. "Just one last time... I would like to make a wish. I wish for the one I love to love me back... Is it so hard to grant ?"

Of course, no one answered him. He sighed again. This was hopeless. He couldn't believe what he'd just did. Now his hopes would just get crushed again. He just liked to make himself suffer, didn't he ? Oh well... Too late to take his words back now. He'd just have to live with the fact that him and Tyson would never be anything other than friends. And really, if it was all he could get, he'd gladly take it. But even so, he would've wished that-

"Kai ?"

Jumping, Kai whirled his head around... and his voice caught in his throat. Two chocolate brown eyes stared back at him.

"What are you still doing out here ?" Tyson asked. "It's almost midnight"

Kai couldn't answer. He observed Tyson, only wearing his pyjamas, his midnight blue hair out of their usual ponytail and hanging loose on his shoulders. To Kai, never had the boy seemed more beautiful…

"Kai ? Are you OK ?"

If he was Ok…? God have pity on his soul. All he wanted to do right now was to touch Tyson, to brush his hand against his smooth cheek, to run his fingers through his silky hair, to hold him close… to kiss him…

"Hello ! Earth to Kai ! Is there someone home ?"

Kai shook his head, trying to push back the images that were flashing in his mind. Turning away from Tyson, he answered as emotionlessly as he could :

"I'm fine. You should go back to sleep, Tyson"

Damn, he was sure his voice had trembled when he had said his name…

"And leave you here in the cold ? I don't think so !" Tyson retorted.

Then the blue-haired teen walked to Kai and sat beside him.

"What are you doing ?" Kai asked in puzzlement.

"Waiting for you to come inside. I won't let you freeze to death"

"Then you'll freeze too"

"My point exactly" answered Tyson with a little grin. "You wouldn't let me freeze to death, wouldn't you ?"

'_No, never in a million years' _thought Kai. But all he said was :

"Hn"

Tyson rolled his eyes playfully. This sort of answer from Kai used to annoy him, but now he just found it amusing.

The wind picked up and Tyson shivered. He was in all but his sleeping clothes, for God's sake !

Kai immediately noticed and said calmly, as if not really caring :

"Fine, let's go inside. It's getting late anyway"

Tyson smirked. He knew he had won. Again.

They entered the dojo silently to not wake anyone. Then Tyson decided they both needed a cup of hot chocolate to warm themselves up before going to bed. They sat in the living room with their drinks in hand, the Christmas tree and its dim multicolored lights being the only thing keeping them from total darkness. In the background you could hear the clock ticking rhythmically...

Snuggled on his side of the couch, Tyson suddenly asked :

"Kai, do you believe that our wishes can come true on Christmas night ?"

Kai shot him a surprised look, totally stunned. What could he answer to that ? But Tyson didn't seem to need an answer, since he continued talking without waiting for a reply :

"I think that it's true. But you have to want it really bad for it to work"

Kai could only frown. He knew wishes didn't work. He knew better than anyone else... If they did, then Tyson would be-

"Kai, I have something to tell you" Tyson said abruptly, interrupting his train of thoughts.

The duel-haired boy glanced at him, noticing that Tyson seemed nervous and unsure. That was totally out of character. The teen looked up at Kai and pursued softly :

"Kai, I've been meaning to tell you for a while… and I understand if you hate me, but I have to let you know…"

'_Where is he going with this ?'_ thought Kai, concerned. As if he could ever hate Tyson ! Tyson was his angel, he could never hate him... The boy beside him continued, unaware of Kai's inner turmoil :

"I… It's just… Kai, I think that… that I…" A long pause, then finally : "I love you..."

He said the last words very quietly, but Kai heard them anyway. He stared at Tyson, not believing what he had just heard, thinking that maybe he was dreaming… This just couldn't be happening... But Tyson took his silence the wrong way. Crestfallen, the blue-haired boy stood slowly, not daring to look at Kai, and told him :

"Well… I'll just go then… I knew you would hate me…I'm sorry…"

He started to walk away, but before he could leave Kai's hand shot up and caught Tyson's wrist, tugging him back on the couch. Surprised, and also a bit frightened, Tyson stared up at him. But Kai just said :

"Say it again"

"What ?"

"Say it again"

After a moment, Tyson understood. Lowering his eyes, he whispered gently :

"I love you…"

Kai savored the words, not believing his ears. Could it be possible…? This wasn't just his lovesick mind playing tricks on him right ? Had Tyson really said what Kai hoped he'd said ? _He did ! He did ! _his heart screamed at him.

'_He did...' _Kai thought, feeling slightly lightheaded. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He suddenly felt so happy he was almost worried his heart would burst. Slowly, a smile formed on his lips. Tyson, who was still looking down, didn't see it, and Kai heard him whisper with a small trembling voice :

"I'm sorry…"

Still smiling, Kai moved his hand and grabbed Tyson's chin gently, then tilted the other's face up so he could stare into brown colored eyes. With his other hand Kai cupped Tyson's cheek and brushed away the warm tears that were falling silently. Then, with all the warmth he could will into his voice, he said :

"I love you too"

Tyson looked back at him incredulously, his eyes wide. Kai tried bravely not to drown in those eyes... and failed miserably.

"You... do ?" Tyson finally asked in a breath.

Kai merely nodded. Then, unable to contain himself any longer, he took Tyson's face in his hands and brought it inches away from his own... He waited to see if Tyson would pull away, but the boy simply closed his eyes and sighed happily. Kai needed no further permission.

Still unable to fully believe his luck, but certainly not about to let it go, Kai tilted his head and slowly locked his mouth with Tyson's... It was the most incredible feeling ever. Moving his lips over the soft ones under his, he gently coaxed them to open for him. They did and suddenly Kai was given a taste of Heaven, right there in this hot cavern he was now exploring with his tongue. It was his dream becoming reality and it was even better than everything he'd imagined...

After a while oxygen became an issue and the two parted reluctantly, however staying in each other's arms. Somehow during the kiss Tyson's hands had reached around Kai's neck, and Kai's arms had sneaked around the other's waist. They stayed like that for a while, unwilling to move. Then Tyson whispered, a happy grin still dancing on his lips :

"It was my wish, you know ? That you would love me back…"

Kai almost laughed at the irony. Raising a hand to brush his lover's silky hair away from his face, he admitted :

"It was my wish too"

'_It always has been...' _

Tyson looked up at him with a brilliant smile that put even the sun to shame. Kai was thinking about kissing him again right then and there when suddenly Tyson's watch started beeping. The blue-haired boy laughed and stopped it. Then he told Kai :

"Midnight. Merry Christmas, Kai !"

Kai smiled and held his lover closer, answering :

"Merry Christmas indeed, love"

And it was truly a merry Christmas. The best one Kai had ever had. Because this year, he had a family whom he could celebrate with, friends who sincerely cared about him. He had a decorated home and a Christmas tree. But most of all, for the first time, his wish had been granted ; the one he loved, his blue angel, loved him back, and it was the best Christmas present Kai could've asked for.

"Kai ?" he heard his lover (how good it felt to call him that) say.

"What is it ?" he answered evenly.

Tyson looked up at him and asked softly :

"Be with me always ?"

Kai could only smile.

"Always" he confirmed.

He lowered his head and captured Tyson's lips again, as if to seal his promise. Tyson kissed back eagerly.

Not long after, Kai and Tyson were dozing off on the couch, too comfortable in each other's embrace to even think about moving and going to their room. Feeling his eyelids grow heavy, Kai held the already slumbering Tyson closer and skillfully managed the both of them in a lying position. He passed an arm around Tyson's shoulders and lightly kissed his forehead, still reveling in the fact that the boy was now his lover. And one last time, Kai wondered who it was that said your wishes can come true on Christmas night...

'_Whoever it was, I bet they wished for love too...'_ he thought with a smirk.

How he knew ? Just call it a hunch.

Kai soon fell asleep beside his lover, the colorful Christmas tree their only witness.

Outside, in the sky, two stars among millions of others twinkled imperceptibly, then disappeared. Two more Christmas wishes had been granted.

**

* * *

**

**.: End :.**

_Christmas, children, is not a date. It's a state of mind. -- _Mary Ellen Chase

_He who has not Christmas in his heart will never find it under a tree. -- _Roy L. Smith

_Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful. -- _Norman Vincent Peal

* * *

**A/N : So ? How was it ? Terribly fluffy, I know. I was feeling sappy (more than usual I mean) when I wrote this. I hope the result isn't too bad. Just don't rip my fingers or scratch my eyes out, I need them to write more fics !**

**Well, please review and let me know what you think ! And Merry Christmas to you all !**

* * *


End file.
